The present invention is directed to an insertion tool for a ring into a body. More specifically, the invention is directed to an insertion tool for insertion of a ring into a body defining an internal recess for receiving the ring in which the tool includes a ring holder and a plunger slidingly positioned in a plunger channel defined by the ring holder.
Insertion tools for inserting O-rings and the like into bodies are known in the art. Examples of such tools are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,180,015; 3,553,817; 3,704,505; 4,222,161; 4,571,804; 5,050,282; and 5,138,752.
It has been found that there is a need for a relatively inexpensive insertion tool that can quickly and efficiently insert a back-up ring and an O-ring into a body that defines internal recesses for receiving the rings. There is also a need for an insertion tool that can insert a retaining ring with the back-up ring and the O-ring. The present invention satisfies these needs.